Back for You
by Neoratu dan Farfalla
Summary: Ketika karier Aomine Daiki di dunia basket berantakan, ia terjatuh dalam keputusasaan. Yang mendorong Daiki untuk memilih jalan lain di dunia modelling adalah Kise Ryouta. Namun, setelah putus kontak dengan Kise selama tiga tahun, Daiki mendengar kabar mengejutkan. Skandal besar tengah mengancam pekerjaan dan juga hidup Kise. Sekarang, giliran Daiki untuk datang padanya.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Daiki menenggak entah gelas wiski yang keberapa malam itu. Kepalanya terasa berat dan indra perasanya kebas. Namun, ia tetap memaksa bartender untuk membuatkannya segelas lagi. Meski sudah berusia dua puluh dua tahun, baru kali ini Daiki mengerti alasan mengapa sebagian orang ketagihan minum-minum. Ia menikmati sensasi yang menumpulkan pikiran dan emosinya, meredakan sakit yang kerap kali menyiksa ketika ia sedang sadar.

Ia menumpukan pipi pada kedua lengan yang dilipat di atas meja bar. "Ayolah, kau pe … pedi ... pelit sekali," ujarnya dengan artikulasi yang sudah tidak jelas. "Segelas lagi."

"Kau sudah terlalu mabuk. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, siapa yang akan membawamu pulang nanti? Aku jelas tidak mau mengurusimu, Aomine-_san_," kata sang bartender, Takahashi, yang sudah sebulan ini terus melayani Daiki. "Cukup sekali saja kau merepotkanku."

"Cih. Aku ini ... pelanggan. Segelas lagiii …!"

"Hmm, berhubung aku hanya bekerja di sini, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli kau akan kembali atau tidak kemari."

Daiki menyipitkan mata. Takahashi memang bartender paling kurang ajar. Bukannya Daiki mengenal bartender lain untuk membandingkan sifat mereka, tapi ia yakin karena Aomine Daiki selalu _benar_. Ah, tidak, tidak, ia jadi terdengar seperti Akashi. Semabuk apa pun ia, mengingat Akashi masih membuat dirinya sedikit merinding.

Daiki menghela napas panjang dan tengah berpikir apakah ia harus menangis atau justru mengancam Takahashi untuk memberinya segelas lagi, ketika pintu bar dibuka. Dengan setengah sadar, ia melirik ke arah pintu, dan—

Punggung tangan Daiki menyenggol gelas kosong di meja. Ia mendengar suara gelas pecah samar-samar, tanpa benar-benar mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sesosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi berjalan ke hadapannya. Rambut pirangnya berkilau ditimpa cahaya temaram lampu bar.

"Aah, kau memecahkan gelas. Kumasukkan ke tagihanmu, oke, Aomine_-san_," ujar Takahashi.

"Kise." Daiki tidak menggubris Takahashi. Ia mengerjap, mencoba untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya yang berbayang. "Oi, Kise?"

Kise tersenyum. Setengah bersandar pada meja bar, tubuhnya menghadap Daiki, tapi ia melirik Takahashi. "Biar aku yang bayar." Ia mengeluarkan dompet dan menyodorkan kartu pada Takahashi.

"Kau ingin aku melunasi semua tagihan Aomine_-san_ dengan ini?"

"Boleh saja."

Daiki mengerutkan dahi. "Oooi, kau datang untuk mentraktirku?"

"Tidak, Aominecchi." Kise mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Aku datang untuk menyeretmu pulang."

Dan, memang itulah yang Kise lakukan. Ia tidak menunggu lama—setelah Takahashi mengembalikan kartunya, ia mengangkat lengan Daiki dan melingkarkannya ke pundak. Tentu saja Daiki menyuarakan protes, tapi sepertinya yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang kemungkinan besar tidak Kise mengerti. Di depan bar kecil yang terletak di gang sempit dekat jalan utama Shibuya itu, taksi sudah menunggu. Kise mendorong tubuh Daiki masuk, sebelum ia sendiri duduk di sisi Daiki.

"Kau tagu, ... ta … hu dari mana aku …." Daiki mengibaskan sebelah tangan, seolah itu bisa menjelaskan isi hatinya. Terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan Kise adalah di acara makan-makan yang diadakan Satsuki setengah tahun lalu. Tidak seperti Satsuki, Daiki tidak pernah peduli untuk menjalin kontak dengan teman lama. Sudah jelas mereka tidak begitu akrab lagi, tapi Daiki tidak senaif itu untuk berpikir kedatangan Kise saat ini adalah kebetulan.

Ternyata, Kise paham maksudnya. "Momocchi. Tadi aku makan siang dengannya, dan katanya, 'Dai-chan keterlaluan, setiap hari membuat seorang _lady_ khawatir'."

Daiki melengos. "_Lady_ …."

"Intinya," kata Kise, "Momocchi mencemaskanmu. Aku mencemaskanmu."

Daiki tidak menjawab. Tidak _ada_ yang perlu ia jawab. Alih-alih, ia memerhatikan lampu-lampu jalanan yang berkelebat di jendela mobil dengan mata yang setengah tertutup. Kise tidak mungkin mengerti apa yang Daiki rasakan.

"Kau tahu, Aominecchi," sambung Kise. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh sisi tangan Daiki yang tergolek di antara mereka. Gerakan sederhana itu membuat Daiki meliriknya. "Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa kukatakan untuk meringankan penderitaanmu. Aku tahu basket adalah segalanya bagimu. Dari dulu. Tapi, aku bisa membantumu dalam hal lain."

"Seperti membayar semua tagihanku."

"Tentu saja tidak." Kise merengut. "Aku hanya melakukan itu sekali ini saja, mengerti?"

"Cih." Aomine mencibir. "Siapa yang mau bantuanmu, bodoh, booooodoh—_uh_." Ia menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan, merasakan dorongan untuk mengeluarkan isi perut.

"Tuan, maaf, apa mau berhenti dulu?" Supir taksi menegur, intonasinya terdengar seolah ia takut Daiki mengotori mobilnya. Cih.

"Aominecchi, kau mau muntah?" Kise menyentuh pundak Daiki. "Kau bisa tahan?"

Daiki hanya menjawab dengan lenguhan yang bisa mengalahkan sapi.

"Tuan," desak supir taksi.

"Baiklah, tidak jadi ke Nihonbashi. Turunkan kami di apartemen yang dekat perempatan, Pak," kata Kise.

Supir taksi mempercepat laju mobilnya, dan dengan segera mencapai tempat tujuan. Ia menghentikan kendaraan tepat di depan sebuah gedung apartemen tinggi bercat putih.

Kise menarik tubuh Daiki keluar dari taksi setelah membayar. "Ayo, Aominecchi. Kita tidak jadi ke apartemenmu."

"Haah?" Daiki menyahut dengan malas. Kini rasa ingin muntah sudah mereda, tapi sebagai gantinya, kepalanya berdenyut tidak keruan. "Kau mencu—culikku ke mana …."

"Apartemenku," bisik Kise di telinga Daiki. Mau tidak mau, tubuh Daiki bergetar oleh gairah. Sial, dia terlalu mabuk.

"Kiseee …."

"Ssst, kau bisa mengganggu para tetangga. Ini sudah pagi buta." Kise menekan empat nomor sandi kamarnya untuk membuka pintu kaca otomatis. Lantas, ia setengah menyeret Daiki masuk ke lobi, dan Daiki memanyunkan bibir sementara menunggu lift.

"Kise, aku tidak mau kau, uh, kau …."

"Iya, iya," Kise menjawab sambil lalu.

Daiki menyandarkan pipi pada bahu Kise, dan mungkin ia sempat kehilangan kesadaran entah beberapa lama, karena ketika ia membuka mata lagi, Kise sedang memutar kunci kamarnya.

"Kiseee, kau mau mengajakku menginap? Kau mau mengambil kesempatan dariku?"

Kise tertawa. Ia membopong Daiki yang merasa semakin tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri. Untunglah kamar Kise tidak terlalu luas. Dengan cepat, Kise sudah mendudukkan Daiki di kasur tanpa menyalakan lampu. Sinar bulan menembus melalui jendela kamar yang tidak tertutup tirai.

"Buka kemejamu, Aominecchi."

Jari-jari Kise melepaskan kancing-kancing baju Daiki. Wajahnya terlihat santai dan—di tengah cahaya temaram, garis-garis wajah Kise begitu lembut.

Tanpa bisa dihentikan, Daiki menangkup rahang Kise, lalu perlahan membawa wajahnya sendiri mendekat.

"Aominecchi."

Tangan Kise menahan tubuh Daiki.

"Ki—"

"Kau bau alkohol dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih," ujar Kise dengan suara lembut. Sambil menyentuh punggung tangan Daiki yang masih merengkuh wajahnya, ia memandang Daiki dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Daiki baca. "Kuambilkan minum."

Dan, dengan itu, perlahan Kise menarik tangan Daiki turun, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur, membiarkan tangan Daiki jatuh di sisi tubuhnya.

_Sial_. Apa-apan yang Daiki lakukan itu? Sudah jelas Kise itu _straight_. Tidak mungkin ia mau menghibur Daiki sejauh itu. Namun, Daiki tidak bisa membawa dirinya menyesali kelakuannya. Sakit kepalanya semakin hebat dan kerongkongannya kering.

Ah, persetan pada semua ini! Daiki menghempas badan ke kasur dan segera menyesalinya begitu tindakan itu membuatnya semakin mual. Daiki bergeser ke sisinya dan menutup mata beberapa detik, hingga sensasi yang mengocok perutnya mereda.

Lantas, ia membuka mata kembali, memandang tanpa fokus ke sekeliling kamar Kise.

Pada dinding yang berseberangan dengan kasur, tergantung sebuah foto raksasa. Kise …. Di dalam foto itu adalah Kise. Pada keremangan kamar, secercah cahaya dari luar menyentuh foto itu, seakan memang ingin memperlihatkannya pada Daiki. Kise di dalam foto menatap para pengamatnya dengan tajam. Wajahnya serius sekaligus angkuh, mengingatkan Daiki pada Kise yang kerap menunjukkan ekspresi itu pada detik-detik genting pertandingan basket, saat ia terancam kalah dan Kise mulai melupakan topengnya.

Dan … oh, _bagus sekali_. Sekarang Daiki teringat lagi pada basket yang begitu ingin ia hapuskan dari pikiran, sampai-sampai ia akrab dengan gelas-gelas alkohol akhir-akhir ini. Tangan tidak kasatmata meremas rongga dada Daiki. Sakit yang telah ia lupakan kini kembali dengan sengit.

Basket, sepenting apa pun, pada akhirnya hanyalah sebuah permainan. Banyak yang beranggapan begitu. Namun, Daiki tanpa basket rasanya seperti kehilangan separuh hidupnya. Pelatihnya, sponsor-sponsor yang mengelu-elukannya, teman satu timnya—semuanya berpaling dari Daiki begitu ia sudah tidak lagi mampu menjadi ace mereka. Ia terpaksa berhenti basket karena tubuhnya menjadi usang. Lututnya cidera dan ia tidak bisa lagi melompat, apalagi melakukan _footwork_ andalannya tanpa merasa sakit.

"Aominecchi, ini." Tanpa disadari Daiki, Kise sudah kembali ke ruangan dan duduk di samping kepala Daiki.

Ia menyentuh bahu Daiki, dan dengan enggan, Daiki bangkit sembari dibantu Kise. Lalu, ia menerima gelas dari Kise dan menenggak air dengan rakus.

"Pelan-pelan, nanti kau malah tersedak dan muntah," kata Kise.

Daiki menurunkan gelasnya lagi dan berdiam untuk beberapa masa. Hangat tubuh Kise menjalari udara, membuat sisi kiri Daiki memanas.

Sialan. Semakin ia berada di kamar ini, semakin Daiki merasa mabuknya hilang. Tangan Daiki otomatis naik dan mengusap wajahnya.

Lalu, meski ia sadar Kise asli ada di sebelahnya, mata Daiki lagi-lagi tertarik untuk memandangi foto besar di seberang ruangan. Kise seakan tidak tergapai di foto itu. Memang, Daiki menyadari kalau Kise itu atraktif. Ia sudah mengakui itu, bahkan sebelum Daiki menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya gay. Namun, di dalam foto itu, Kise seperti lebih dari itu—ia lebih menawan. Leher jenjang dan wajah simetris. Mata indah yang angkuh sekaligus mengundang. Baju atasan yang tidak dikancing hingga memperlihatkan dada dan perut berotot. Foto itu meneriakkan seks.

"Aominecchi?"

Daiki melirik Kise yang asli. Tch, untunglah kamar ini gelap. Andai Kise tahu kalau Daiki junior telah bangun akibat melihat fotonya …, entah reaksi Kise akan bagaimana.

"Kau dari tadi melihat foto itu …," lanjut Kise. "Aku … jadi punya ide."

"Hah?"

Kise tersenyum sumringah padanya.

"Hei, Aominecchi," katanya, "Bagaimana kalau kau kukenalkan ke fotografer favoritku?"

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Lampu-lampu _flash_ menyilaukan pandangan, dan panasnya ruangan membuat Daiki ingin segera melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan. Namun, setelah tiga tahun menekuni dunia model, bisa dibilang Daiki cukup terbiasa dengan industri yang baginya aneh ini. Ketika musim panas, Daiki harus berpose seolah-olah berada di tengah gunung salju. Namun ketika musim dingin, ia harus telanjang dada di tepi pantai dengan temperatur di bawah lima derajat _celcius_. Daiki menghela napas dan menuruti instruksi fotografer yang sejak tadi marah-marah padanya.

"Etou-_kun_! Dia melakukannya lagi!" Sakuraba sang fotografer mengacak-acak rambut dengan kesal. "Aomine-_kun_, aku butuh ekspresi _seksi_. Bukan ekspresi seperti anjing kepanasan!"

"Tapi memang panas," sahut Daiki santai.

Etou yang dipanggil oleh Sakuraba datang tergopoh-gopoh. Ia bersimpuh di hadapan Daiki yang tengah berpose duduk di tepian meja kerja dan mulai memijat isi celana abu-abu Daiki. "Permisi, ya," ujarnya sedikit terlambat.

"Hah, kau." Daiki menggigit bibir dan menahan desahan yang mengancam keluar. Ereksinya yang tadi layu akibat cuaca yang panas, kini mulai bangkit lagi.

"Oke, sudah." Etou memberi pijatan lembut beberapa kali lagi, sebelum ia menarik tangannya dan berdiri. Ia memperbaiki letak ujung-ujung jaket Daiki supaya tidak menutupi selangkangan celana kain Daiki. "Sudah cukup, Sakuraba-_san_?"

"Terima kasih, Etou-_kun_. Aomine-_kun_, kubilang apa? Ekspresi seksi!"

Daiki, sedikit kesal karena sejak tadi digoda hanya untuk dibiarkan saja, akhirnya bertekad untuk menyelesaikan pemotretan secepat kilat. Ia butuh ke kamar mandi. Atau mungkin mencari "teman" untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

"Miringkan kepalamu sedikit," ujar Sakuraba.

Daiki menurut. Ia menjilat bibir bawah perlahan dan mengerling ke arah kamera. Sakuraba mengambil beberapa foto tanpa instruksi lebih lanjut. Daiki mengangkat sebelah kaki hingga tertekuk di atas meja, lalu menekan telapak tangan ke pangkal pahanya. Ia memandang kamera dengan mata separuh tertutup.

"Oke, cukup!" Sakuraba mengumumkan. Ia meneliti isi foto-foto di dalam kameranya dan menambahkan, "Coba dari tadi kau begini, kan, cepat selesai."

"Berisik sekali, Pak Tua."

"Daiki!" Okada, manajer Daiki yang berkacamata dan berusia hanya dua tahun lebih tua, menarik daun telinga Daiki. "Sejak tadi kau tidak sopan!"

"Sudahlah, Okada-_kun_. Semua orang tahu seperti apa Aomine Daiki," kata Sakuraba seraya tertawa. "Untung foto-fotonya selalu bagus."

"Dengar," kata Daiki pada Okada. "Foto-fotoku_ bagus_."

Okada tampak letih. Ia menghela napas dalam dan memilih untuk membereskan perlengkapan Daiki yang tersebar di meja yang menempel pada dinding studio. Daiki membuka jaketnya, tidak sabar ingin segera lari ke kamar mandi untuk menenangkan ereksinya. Namun, saat itu salah satu staff pemotretan memperbesar volume suara televisi. Mau tidak mau, pandangan Daiki melayang ke arah televisi. Segala pikiran dan nafsu bagai terbang terlupakan.

Pada layar televisi, foto-foto Kise terpampang gamblang. Ia sedang berada di atas ranjang tanpa mengenakan seutas benang pun. Namun, bukannya membuat Daiki makin bergairah, pemandangan itu malah membuatnya tercekat. Perutnya mendadak terpelintir. Wajah Kise dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya tertutupi sensor garis hitam. Namun, tidak salah lagi memang itu adalah Kise. Namanya terpajang di tulisan berjalan yang melewati bagian bawah layar.

"Tiba-tiba ditemukan foto-foto aktor sekaligus model, Kise Ryota beberapa hari lalu. Rumornya, foto ini sengaja dikirimkan oleh seseorang yang sampai kini belum diketahui identitasnya. Selama ini Kise Ryota minim skandal, bagaimana menurutmu sampai ini bisa terjadi, Hatori-_san_?" tanya pembawa acara pada partnernya yang tengah mengusap-usap dagu.

"Mungkin ada yang iri dengan Kise-_kun_. Aku bisa mengerti orang itu—cobalah kau pikir, Kise-_kun _bisa akting, dia bisa _modelling_, dan dulu dia mantan atlet, kan. Dia bisa segalanya!" balas partner pembawa acara itu.

Pembawa acara tergelak. "Ah. Kau benar, Hatori-_san_. Tapi aku tidak menyangka ternyata Kise-_kun _yang banyak digandrungi perempuan-perempuan itu _gay_. Pasti banyak fans yang menangis di luar sana."

"Daiki."

Daiki hampir melonjak. Okada menyentuh lengan Daiki.

"Ha?" jawab Daiki asal.

"Sedang apa kau berdiri saja di sana, ayo jalan." Okada menjentik kepala ke arah pintu. Sama sekali tidak awas dengan isi kepala Daiki. Ia berjalan begitu saja, seakan bila Daiki tidak mengikuti, ia tidak akan segan meninggalkan Daiki sendiri.

Rasanya Daiki mau menghancurkan sesuatu.

Terlupakan sudah rencananya ke kamar mandi untuk mengurus Daiki junior. Kakinya mengikuti Okada, tapi pikirannya masih belum bisa menghapus gelak tawa presenter acara gosip berengsek itu. Daiki sudah dua tahun ini tidak benar-benar berbicara dengan Kise, sejak Kise memutuskan untuk mengejar karier sebagai idola, bukan model. Terakhir melihat Kise beberapa bulan lalu, mereka hanya sekadar berpapasan di acara pesta akhir tahun yang diadakan sebuah majalah.

Sekarang, Daiki menyesali kenapa ia tidak berbicara dengan Kise lebih lama waktu itu. Skandal yang Daiki lihat di televisi itu—ia sudah sedikit banyak mendengar. Siapa yang belum dengar? Tabloid-tabloid murahan gempar dengan berita Kise sedari beberapa hari lalu. Namun, baru hari ini Daiki benar-benar melihat dengan mata sendiri soal skandal Kise. Tadinya, ia mengira semua itu hanya gosip biasa. Mungkin Kise mendapat pacar baru atau semacam itu. Daiki sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tahu lebih lanjut.

Namun ternyata ….

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba diam?" tanya Okada begitu mereka sudah di mobil.

Bahkan, di mobil pun. Daiki masih tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kise.

"Aku lagi berpikir."

"Wah, sebentar lagi hujan deras, ya." Okada melongok ke luar jendela.

Daiki mengepalkan tangannya di paha. "Aduh, kau diam sebentar kenapa, sih?"

Okada baru bekerja dengan Daiki kisar setahun lalu. Ia tidak tahu sejarah yang dimiliki Daiki bersama Kise. Andai ia tahu, seharusnya Okada bisa dengan mudah mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dalam pikiran Daiki.

Okada mendesah. "Sesukamulah," katanya. "Besok kau libur. Hei, Aomine, dengar dulu."

Daiki menahan diri agar tidak mengacak rambut. Ia melihat Okada. Kalau tidak melakukan itu, entah kapan Okada akan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Kau libur sampai minggu depan. Tapi jangan bersantai. Habis itu kau langsung ada sesi pemotretan lagi. Jadi jangan makan _junk food_! Hei, kau dengar?"

Daiki melengos dan memalingkan wajahnya di titik Okada menyebut _junk food_. "Iya, iya, kau lebih parah dari ibuku," ujarnya malas.

* * *

Daiki menyalakan lampu apartemennya dan mengunci pintu. Tanpa repot-repot mengenakan sandal rumah, ia berjalan masuk. Ia hanya melepaskan sepatu dan membiarkannya tergeletak di ruang depan, sebelum menghempas diri ke sofa. Namun, belum sempat ia menarik napas lega, suara kunci pintu dibuka menggema. Daiki memijat pelipisnya—karena hanya ada satu orang yang punya kunci apartemennya.

"Dai-_chaaan_," Satsuki memanggil. "Kau sudah makan?"

Daiki bergidik. Perlahan, ia menoleh ke arah Satsuki. "Jangan bilang kau memasak …."

"Aku belajar masak dengan mamamu!"

"Ah." Daiki merasakan firasat buruk. "Itu hari ini? Kalau tahu, aku tidak buru-buru pulang."

"Jangan bilang begitu!"

Satsuki bergegas ke dapur dan mengambil piring dan mangkuk. Ia lantas menyiapkan semuanya di meja makan, sementara Daiki memikirkan seribu satu cara melarikan diri dari jerat penyihir jahat.

"Ayo, makan, mamamu khawatir kau malnutrisi karena hanya makan mi instan terus!" Satsuki menarik lengan Daiki yang kini sedang bersiap menemui ajal. "Percayalah, kali ini enak!"

"Uh." Daiki duduk di meja makan dengan terpaksa. Ia memelototi penampakan makanan yang dibawa Satsuki. Sepiring besar _karaage_, semangkuk kecil asinan lobak, semangkuk sup _miso_, dan telur dadar gulung.

Daiki menelan ludah.

"_Terlihat_ bagus," komentarnya. Memang, ini kemajuan besar dari hasil masakan Satsuki saat SMA yang—bahkan tidak bisa mengiris lemon.

"Mamamu mengajariku, sudah kubilang, kan? Cepat makan!" Satsuki mengelap tangan, kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil _remote _televisi. "Ngomong-ngomong, Dai-_chan_."

Daiki masih memandangi makanan yang kemungkinan akan menjadi santapan terakhirnya.

"Kau sudah lama sekali tidak pulang, kan. Sejak … beralih profesi. Sekali-kali pulanglah supaya mamamu tidak khawatir."

"Kan, kau sudah rutin ke sana mewakiliku." Daiki menyumpit _karaage_ dan berdoa dalam hati. Perlahan, ia menggigit daging ayam goreng itu dan—

"Tetap saja! Aku tahu kau dulu sedih karena harus keluar dari tim nasional, tapi sekarang karirmu sudah melejit, dan kalau aku terus-terusan ke rumahmu, bagaimana kalau aku tidak dapat-dapat pacar?" Satsuki menggembungkan pipi. "Sudah waktunya aku juga bahagia bersama pria idaman—" Ia membelalak. "Dai-_chan_?"

"Wow." Daiki mengerjap. "Ini rasanya seperti … _karaage._"

"Tentu saja, itu memang _karaage_, kau bodoh atau apa?" Satsuki memutar bola mata. Kemudian ia menekan _remote_ dan memilih-milih _channel_. "Intinya, mamamu memintaku untuk membujukmu pulang."

Daiki menyeruput sup _miso_ dan lagi-lagi terpana karena rasanya _seperti_ sup _miso_.

"Ah." Satsuki menarik napas tajam. "Dai-_chan_ …."

Daiki mengangkat wajah dari mangkuk nasinya, lalu menyesal. Di layar televisi, wajah Kise lagi-lagi terpampang jelas. Namun, kali ini bukan foto-foto tidak senonoh yang disiarkan, melainkan kliping prestasi Kise di dunia _showbiz_. Senyumannya, posenya di atas panggung ketika bernyanyi, potongan-potongan poster yang diambil untuk drama televisi yang dibintanginya. Namun, suara pembawa acara membuat Daiki menggenggam erat sumpitnya.

"Ini namanya membawa bencana pada diri sendiri," kata seorang pembawa acara. "Istilahnya, kalau kita keluar rumah waktu musim dingin tanpa berpakaian, jelaslah kita akan masuk angin. Kalau kita membiarkan orang mengambil foto-foto begini, jelaslah kita harus siap bila disalahgunakan."

Pembawa acara lainnya mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, memang. Sebaiknya kita tidak melakukan itu, ya." Lalu, ia melihat ke kamera. "Untuk melengkapi sesi acara ini, kami sudah mengundang seorang psikolog yang akan membantu kita membahas hal ini. Kami mempersilakan, Matsunaga Futoshi-_sensei_ untuk bergabung."

Para penonton yang hadir di studio bertepuk tangan. Lampu sorot menyinari seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang menaiki tangga panggung dari belakang studio. Ia berjalan ke set sofa di tengah, di mana dua orang pembawa acara yang tadi bercengkerama sudah menunggu.

"Selamat datang, Matsunaga-_sensei_!" seru salah seorang pembawa acara.

Perkenalan singkat dan agak kaku terjadi di layar televisi. Setelahnya, laki-laki yang dipanggil Matsunaga itu duduk bersama dengan dua orang pembawa acara _talkshow_.

"Matsunaga-_sensei_, menurutmu apa yang mendorong seseorang sampai bisa mengambil foto dan video seperti ini? Apakah ada kepuasan tersendiri dari membuat _sex tapes_? Terlebih, _sex tapes _yang menggambarkan hubungan intim antara dua laki-laki," tanya seorang pembawa acara.

Matsunaga menyilangkan tangannya. "Alasan seseorang membuat video seperti ini bisa bermacam-macam. Mungkin ada dorongan dari pasangan, atau memang video ini diambil dengan rencana ingin digunakan—"

Satsuki mematikan televisi di titik itu.

Langkah yang tepat karena Daiki sekarang sudah nyaris mematahkan sumpitnya.

"Dai-_chan_?" panggil Satsuki dengan nada khawatir.

Pastilah ia sudah melihat wajah Daiki yang penuh dengan amarah. _Persetan_ dengan acara-acara _talkshow _omong-kosong yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal Kise. Daiki menaruh sumpitnya dengan kasar ke atas meja, kemudian tinjunya menyusul, membuat suara keras di permukaan meja.

Satsuki menjengit. "Dai-_chan …._"

"Aku mau menemui Kise, Satsuki," ujar Daiki sembari memelototi Satsuki. "Kau pasti tahu, kan, dia sekarang tinggal di mana."

"Iya, sih …. Tapi …."

"Ayo, cepatlah. Beritahu aku."

Satsuki mendesah. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di seberang Daiki. Lantas, sembari mengerutkan alisnya, ia mengatakan, "Yah. Mungkin sekarang ini hanya kau yang bisa membantunya."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter baru! Please review dan follow ya!

* * *

Salah satu keuntungan menjadi teman sejak kecil Satsuki adalah, Daiki bisa mendapatkan informasi apa pun yang ia mau. Satsuki tahu segalanya. Jaringan informasinya semakin luas semenjak ia bergabung menjadi _media analyst _untuk sebuah agensi periklanan. Biasanya, Daiki tidak begitu peduli akan gosip selebriti atau alamat rumah model _hot_ incarannya. Namun, kali ini ia memanfaatkan keuntungan itu untuk mencari tahu di mana Kise tinggal.

Seperti dugaan, Kise tidak tidur di apartemennya. Semenjak menjadi _idol_, tentu saja Kise pindah dari apartemen yang pernah Daiki datangi tiga tahun lalu. Namun, kali ini Kise menetap di hotel karena alasan keamanan. Menurut Satsuki yang cukup akrab dengan salah satu staff di agensi Kise, apartemen Kise dipenuhi paparazzi yang menanti kemunculannya. Untuk itulah ia mengungsi ke hotel yang dirahasiakan dari publik.

Hanya saja, itu tidak menghentikan Daiki.

Dengan langkah pasti, ia menerobos masuk ke lobi utama hotel The Prince Park Tower. Beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya, tapi semenjak kariernya melejit di dunia model, Daiki sudah cukup kebal akan itu. Ia menelusuri lorong berlantaikan marmer dan menekan tombol lift.

Siang tadi, Satsuki sudah menyelipkan nomor kamar Kise ke saku kemeja Daiki.

"Mungkin Ki-_chan_ akan lebih nyaman kalau yang mendatanginya sesama laki-laki. Dan," kata Satsuki, "kau _gay,_ Dai-_chan_. Mungkin kau bisa lebih mengerti Ki-_chan_."

Sesampainya di lantai tujuh, Daiki mengeluarkan secarik kertas bertuliskan 7125 dari sakunya. Kamar Kise terletak di paling ujung—kemungkinan karena permintaan dari agensi agar tidak banyak yang berlalu-lalang di depan kamarnya.

Daiki menarik napas dan menekan bel.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya sunyi yang menyapa telinga Daiki. Ia menekan bel lagi, dan masih saja tidak mendengar apa pun. Ia sudah curiga informasi yang diberikan Satsuki salah, ketika pada akhirnya ada suara rantai pintu yang dibuka. Lalu—sosok Kise berdiri di hadapannya.

"Er," Daiki melambai, "oi, Kise."

Kise mengernyit. Wajahnya pucat, dan ia tampak sedikit lebih kurus dari yang terlihat di televisi. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya membuatnya tidak terlihat seperti seorang Kise Ryouta yang selalu ceria dan cerah.

"Aominecchi?" Kise akhirnya buka suara. Ia mengamati wajah Daiki untuk beberapa saat, sebelum matanya melirik ke arah lorong. "Cepat masuk sebelum ada yang datang," ujarnya buru-buru.

Daiki menurut. Ia membiarkan pintu menutup di punggungnya, lalu memerhatikan Kise yang menapak menuju tempat tidur. Selimut berserakan di lantai, dan botol-botol bir kosong terlihat memenuhi meja di dekat jendela balkon. Televisi dinyalakan dengan suara minimal, nyaris tidak terdengar. Kise memiringkan kepala pada Daiki.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di—" Kise menjeda, lalu menggeleng. "Itu pertanyaan bodoh, lupakan saja."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa terlibat skandal itu?" Daiki bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Rahang Kise mengeras. Matanya menghindari pandangan Daiki. Setelah beberapa lama, ia merespons, "Aku tidak mau membicarakan itu."

"Kise!"

"Aominecchi, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kau kemari hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

Melihat sorot mata Kise, hati Daiki bagai tercubit. Tentu saja, Kise malu untuk membicarakan semua ini. Dan, Daiki masih ingat kondisi dirinya sendiri tiga tahun lalu. Mirip, walau Daiki menebak apa yang dialami Kise mungkin lebih besar dari pada ego Daiki yang tidak mau meninggalkan basket dulu.

"Kau sudah makan?" Daiki memulai kembali.

Kise tertawa pahit. "Aku tidak ingat."

"Cih. Lama-lama kau bisa terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Ayo, kita pergi makan."

"Aominecchi," Kise memandangi Daiki seolah Daiki mengenakan kuping kucing. Ah, pandangan menyebalkan yang harus ia terima dari seluruh kru pemotretan di edisi Halloween tahun lalu. "Aku tidak bisa keluar. Mereka akan mengenaliku," sambung Kise.

"Benar juga. Uh." Daiki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasakan suasana yang luar biasa canggung menyelimuti mereka. Padahal, ia hanya sedang bicara dengan seorang _Kise_.

"Kau mau bir?" Kise menawarkan.

"Bodoh. Kau harus mengisi perutmu dengan sesuatu selain alkohol. Oi, kita, kan, di hotel. Panggil _room service._"

Kise memanyunkan bibir bawahnya. "Kau segitunya kelaparan?"

"Aku tidak mau kau mengeluh sakit perut nanti." Daiki beranjak menuju meja telepon dan membuka-buka menu _room service_. "Kau mau apa?"

"Hmm."

"Oi—" Daiki terhenti. Mata Kise terpatri pada wajahnya sendiri di layar kaca. Entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh pembawa acara, tapi Daiki yakin apa yang kise lakukan—menonton berita mengenai skandalnya sendiri—adalah sesuatu yang _gila_.

Daiki menyambar _remote _dari meja nakas dan mematikan televisi.

Kise menatap Daiki dengan pandangan tidak setuju.

"Kau harus makan, bukannya menonton televisi. Oke." Daiki berbalik dan segera menekan nomor _room service _ tanpa peduli apa yang diinginkan Kise. Dia cukup memesan menu-menu umum seperti _sandwich _ atau _tempura_ saja jika ingin aman.

Lantas, usai memesan, ia langsung menutup telepon dan menemukan Kise memandanginya sembari memeluk diri. Daiki tidak suka bahasa tubuh itu, seakan-akan ia memerlukan perlindungan dari Daiki.

Daiki mencubiti pangkal hidungnya dan menjatuhkan diri untuk duduk di tepi kasur. "Tenanglah," kata Daiki. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Aku ke sini hanya ingin memastikan kau masih hidup."

"Aominnecchi …."

Kise masih saja waspada padanya. Daiki menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Seharusnya, ia tidak menggunakan cara yang berangasan begitu ketika pertama melihat wajah Kise tadi. Namun, selama ini ia tidak pernah harus menahan diri di depan Kise.

"Setidaknya kau harus makan," kata Daiki.

Kise mengernyit. "Kau ini seperti CD rusak."

"Heh. Tunggu sampai Tetsu yang mengunjungimu."

"Dia berencana ke sini?"

"Tidak, sih. Hanya Satsuki yang tahu kau di mana, dan sepertinya ia baru memberi tahu aku."

Kise tampak lega mendengar itu. Lalu, ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri di tengah ruangan, melangkah hingga ia sampai di samping Daiki, dan terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya," mulai Kise, membuat alis Daiki naik sebelah. Namun, Kise menghentikan apa yang ingin diucapkannya hanya pada satu kata itu saja.

Jelas, apa pun yang ingin disampaikan Kise bukanlah hal yang mudah. Daiki mencoba untuk bersabar dan menunggu Kise, walau dalam dirinya rasanya ia ingin mencengkeram kedua bahu Kise dan menggoyang-goyang Kise hingga ia menumpahkan segalanya.

Hampir tiga puluh detik kemudian, barulah Kise melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya foto itu disebarkan oleh mantan pacarku."

Daiki mengernyit. "Jadi kau tahu pelakunya?"

Kise mengangguk.

Daiki membiarkan sunyi di antara mereka berlangsung beberapa detik. Lalu, ia bertanya, "Kau sudah melaporkannya?"

"Tidak bisa. Kasus pelecehan seperti ini tiap tahun ada ratusan yang sampai ke kantor polisi. Tapi, pada akhirnya yang terselesaikan hanya segelintir, itu pun setelah korban melalui banyak penghakiman dari media dan pihak berwenang sendiri. Kalau aku melaporkannya, masalah akan semakin besar. Apalagi ini berkaitan dengan kasus … hubungan sesama jenis."

_Tapi, bukankah kasusmu sudah terlanjur menjadi skandal? _imbuh Daiki dalam hatinya. Namun, tentu saja ia tidak mengatakan itu. Daiki mungkin memang impulsif, tapi ia bisa membaca situasi juga. Alih-alih mengatakan itu, ia malah bertanya, "Bukannya dari dulu pacarmu selalu model-model cantik?"

"Aku _bi_," ujar Kise. Ia melirik Daiki, seolah ia ingin melihat reaksi Daiki pada jawabannya itu.

Mulut Daiki sedikit membuka. "Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku dulu?"

Daiki masih ingat sekali masa-masa ia akhirnya menyadari dirinya _gay_, ketika ia masih duduk di bangku SMA. Kala itu, Daiki terus-terusan memaksa dirinya untuk membeli dan melihat majalah yang memampangkan perempuan-perempuan bertubuh semok dengan buah dada besar. Namun, bagaimanapun Daiki memaksa, fantasi pribadinya terus saja berbelok pada hal yang tidak ia inginkan, pada hal yang tidak seharusnya.

Andai ia tahu kalau selama ini ia punya teman yang mungkin merasakan hal sama ….

"Karena dulu tidak ada alasan untuk cerita?" kata Kise.

Daiki mendengus.

"Lagipula," lanjut Kise. "Aku cenderung lebih suka pada perempuan. Sampai … aku bertemu dengan Toshiocchi."

Kise masih saja memanggil mantannya itu dengan begitu mesra. Daiki menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Tidak berselang lama dari Kise mengatakan itu, pintu hotel mereka dibel. Makanan mereka telah sampai.

Daiki bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil makanan dan memberi _bell boy _yang mangantarkannya sedikit tip. Lantas, ia menyusun makanan di atas meja rias dan memerintakan Kise untuk menyantapnya.

Sesungguhnya, Daiki masih ingin mendorong Kise cerita lebih jauh, tapi Kise tampaknya sudah tidak mau cerita lagi. Mereka akhirnya makan dalam diam, dan mau tidak mau, kepala Daiki bertolak lagi ke fantasi yang dulu sempat ia kunjungi—sebelum rasa bersalah telah dengan paksa membuatnya menghapus fantasi itu dari hidupnya.

Kise … tertarik pada laki-laki.

Andai Daiki tahu soal itu beberapa tahun lebih cepat, apakah akan ada yang berubah di antara mereka?

Hari itu, Daiki pulang setelah Kise menghabiskan makanannya. Ia datang hari itu karena yakin betul, dirinya bisa membuat Kise menjadi lebih baik. Dengan kepercayaan diri dan keangkuhan Daiki yang tiada tara, ia kira sekadar bicara saja akan membuat Kise kembali lagi seperti semula. Namun, setelah tahu kondisi Kise lebih jauh, Daiki tahu itu saja tidak cukup. Ia merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi tinggal di sana lebih lama. Daiki pulang dengan perasaan tidak berdaya memenuhi dadanya.


End file.
